skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Travelers
Reason: I'm working on other stuff atm. 'Skylanders: Travelers '''is the fifth Skylanders game wich includes the feature to travel to different worlds, it also still has the feature to capture villains. Plot Kaos returns, stronger then ever, and with all his minions, he tries to rule once again, it's up to the Skylanders to travel around Skylands and capture each and everyone of his freinds, until it's his turn. Characters Skylanders: Travelers/Characters Packs Dark Pack * Dark Fire Frenzy Spyro * Dark Super Shield Slobber Tooth * Dark Magma Eruptor * Dark Blow-Up Popthorn * Dark Burn Out * Dark Shockwave Starter Packs Console * Shockwave * Big Boom Zook * Barkley * 1 Portal Of Travel * 3 Trading Cards * 3 Sticker Sheets * 1 Dark Trap * 1 Water Trap 3DS * Moby Dick * Out-The-Ring Terrafin * Minijini * 1 Portal Of Travel * 3 Trading Cards * 3 Sticker Sheets * 1 Dark Trap * 1 Water Trap Adventure Packs ''Main Article:Skylanders: Travelers/Adventure Packs Triple Packs Main Article:Skylanders: Travelers/Triple Packs Single Packs Main Article:Skylanders: Travelers/Single Packs Chapters * Training Field Rampage * Blimp-Wrecked * Raging Entertaiment * Rage Temple * The Greatest Show On Earth * Deep In The Forests * Magicka Forest * Molekin Mountain * Desert Of Boom * Chompy Caves * Rainforest Rivers * Land Of The Birds * Pirate Cove * Yeti Icebergs * Ice Kingdom * Gletsjer Grotto * Fusilli's Puppet Show * Operation: Underwater * Chilly Pines * Haunted Caverns * Monster Madness * Songs Of The Undead * The Ancient Ruins * Willikin Village * Merry Christmas * Dr. Krankcase's Lab * Rusty Graveyard * Troll Armory * Robo Rumble * Escaping Tech Isles * Pepper Jack's Kitchen * Mazes Of Kaos * The Last Act * Chimera's Dream * Kaos' Lair Minigames Skylanders: Travelers brings a hand full o' mini games to enjoy: * Skystones * Rollin' Down * Lock Puzzles * Claw Machines * Larmo's Arcade ** Cookin' with Pepper Jack ** Skylanders: Cloud Patrol ** Jump! ** Basket Bosses Worlds Skylanders: Travelers adds the feature to travel to different worlds. * TBA (HUB) (Maybe Mabu Village) * Deadmen's Cove (Undead) * TBA (Fire) * TBA (Life) (Possibly Woodburrow) * TBA (Air) * TBA (Earth) (Possbly Molekin Mountain) * TBA (Water) (Possibly Frostfest Mountains or Pirate Cove) * Tech Isles (Tech) * TBA (Magic) (Possibly Willikin Village) Music * Main Menu Soundtrack - Instrumental * Deadmen's Cove Soundtrack - Instrumental * Tech Isles Soundtrack - Instrumental * Multiple Soundtracks - Instrumental * Kaos' Chaotic Plan - Kaos, Glumshanks (Singers) Various Chompies, Trolls, Villains and other enemies (Background singers) * Pull Your Strings - Mesmeralda, Puppets * Boom! - Flynn * Phantom Rock - Wolfgang, Brute * Naughty - Rampus * Mind Madness - Maskermind * I Will Crush Them! - Cuckoo Clocker * Bird Chorus - Buzzer Beak, Various BirdBrains * Let's Freeze It - Chill Bill * The Evil Puppeteeer - Fusili * Merry Christmas - Painyatta, Santa-Claws Trivia * Unlike in Trap Team, the 3DS version also uses traps now. Gallery Pictures Fire Trap.png Life Trap.png Bobbin Rood.jpg Sheep Creep.jpg Coati Corn.png Videos and Songs/Soundtracks Category:Thibo1102 Category:Games Category:Skylanders: Travelers Category:Large Pages